Travail Chienne
by Hina music
Summary: Se contoneo hasta llegar al tubo metálico, ahí comenzó la magia se deslizo con lentitud por un lateral, dio un guiño coqueto a sus seguidores, algunos lanzaron billetes radiantes y otros se acumularon cerca de la tarima. Los aplausos se extinguieron por el lugar, escuchando gritos eufóricos de la audiencia masculina, desde esa noche la habían nombrado Cherry Bomb.[Romance/Comedia]
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Hina Music

**Declaimer:** los Personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** (Mundo alterno, leve Ooc, Comedia, Drama)

**Personajes:** SasukexSakura

Saludos! este es mi primer Sasusaku, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir sobre ellos pero quise hacer el intento para ver si le agarro el gusto XD

Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Pole dance.**

Sakura Haruno estaba al borde del abismo. Su situación era engorrosa tratar mantenerse con apenas dos empleos insignificantes ademas de completar su media beca en la universidad.

Era difícil estudiar, mucho menos dormir cuando tiene tantas cosas que hacer.

–Haruno, apresúrate limpiando los baños–ordeno su malhumorado jefe. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, estaba en su ultimo trabajo del día. Parpadeo al ver su reloj ya era medianoche y mañana tendría parcial.

Sus brazos le dolían podían sentir el cansancio cerrar sus parpados.

–He terminado–victoriosa desato su melena de ese extraño color rosado, que cayó como cascada hasta su cintura.

En su trayecto escucho unos murmullos provenientes de los casilleros del lugar.

–Entonces, ¿cómo es que logras vestirte con ese diminuto traje escotado y bailar enfrente de todos esos pervertidos? –la conversación sonrojo levemente a Sakura que se escabullo pasando desapercibida por sus dos compañeras.

–Es fácil, solo tienes que tener valor de llevar una tanga y fingir ser otra persona mientras un antifaz recubre tu rostro–explico una rubia con movimientos exagerados.

No solía ser chismosa, pero una pizca de curiosidad hizo que se metiera en la conversación.

– ¿Cuánto pagan? –pregunto con ansiosa, tomando asiento al lado de sus compañeras.

–500.00 dólares por sesión– hizo un gesto petulante al mirarla de arriba abajo.

Esa era Ino Yamanaka determinada en todo lo que hacía, y no era para menos poseía un cuerpo estilizado perfectamente para ese trabajo del baile.

Sakura abrió sus ojos jade hasta más no poder, esa cantidad era más de lo que ganaba en sus dos trabajos. Pero la idea de bailar prácticamente desnuda no le hacía mucha gracia.

_¡Por Sesión! Eso es mucho dinero la cantidad exacta de la beca._ Eso se repitió en su mente como grabadora

–Entonces ¿solo tienes que sacudir tus caderas, y en menos de un segundo tendrás a todos los pervertidos del lugar dándote dinero? –esa pregunta había sido demasiado directa, que le partiera un rayo siempre ella con su falta de discreción.

Solo quería una oportunidad de salir adelante y sobrevivir como le había prometido a sus padres.

Ino pasó sus ojos sobre ella y una carcajada escapo de sus labios.

– ¿Tu bailar? – le señalo discriminandole con un destello de burla, y se acerco a Sakura altaneramente. –No creo que puedas hacerlo, pero necesitan personal– añadió desinteresada dándole una pequeña tarjeta.

Ino no tenía mucho que admirar, tan solo tenía un cuerpo proporcionado pero no era para tanto, su cabello rubio era tan largo como su ego, su mirada azulada sobresalía con pretensión y sus pechos bueno tenía que aceptar que eran más grandes que sus exiguos pechos que apenas se notaban.

–Club Kurama. Gerente Sasuke Uchiha–leyó la tarjeta con atención, ¿Podría hacerlo mejor que Ino? Bailaba un poco hasta había practicado gimnasia desde la infancia. Pero en situaciones de necesidad no era exactamente una profesional, trato de convencerse de cometer aquella locura.

* * *

Así fue como había terminado en ese aprieto encontrándose con Sasuke Uchiha el dueño del lugar. Quizás Ino fuera una mierda pero como consejera de carreras, podría triunfar en el negocio.

Ahí parada temblorosa y sin habla. Había esperado que el gerente fuera un viejo calvo, regordete y pervertido, pero ahí en frente tenía todo lo contrario era un hombre fornido de rasgos finos, su cabellera azabache le llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa y unos ojos negros profundo, definitivamente eso la hizo suspirar.

_¡Válgame! Sé que esperábamos un viejo pero para que quejarse si este es un Adonis._

Negó varias veces tratando de calmar esos pensamientos que llegaban a ella. Con un leve temblor dejo su currículo en la mesa.

Su sonrojo se hizo notar, bajo la mirada y se sentó en la silla al frente de él.

Él la miro de reojo mientras tomaba el documento.

–Eres estudiante de Enfermería tiempo completo–bufo Sasuke, ojeando el documento.

Sakura asintió varias veces, no solía ser tímida pero ese hombre la ponía ciertamente nerviosa.

– ¿Has bailado profesionalmente el Pole dance? –le dirigió una mirada seria, mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su computador.

¡Bah! bailar profesionalmente apenas y podía bailar la macarena, lloro internamente y sin saber responder.

Se había imaginado una pequeña coreografía pero... ¿Pole Dance? El baile del tubo eso si que no podría hacerlo, no poseía el suficiente valor para montarse ahí y dar rienda suelta para provocar deseo a unos pervertidos impotentes.

–Soy toda una profesional–estúpida boca, estúpido ego de mujer y sobretodo sucio dinero. Estaba diciendo una mentira que le costaría mantener, porque no se podía callar y huir de ese lugar.

–Excelente, entonces demuéstralo–propuso con una sonrisa arrogante en pleno rostro. Esa mujer le había parecido interesante, bajo la mirada hasta su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de ropa holgada, no podía ni notar ni la mas mínima curva.

Sakura le miro con determinación eso si que no, jamás se dejaría humillar por ese tipo que por muy buenazo que estuviera desbordaba arrogancia pura.

–Creo que no tengo lo necesario para hacerlo ahora–rectifico tratando de salir del aprieto por ese impulso que había nacido en ella.

–Te facilitare lo necesario para que puedas hacer un gran espectáculo solo para mí–dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida, mientras mandaba a traer algo apropiado para su invitada.

Ella se puso tensa, debía escapar ahora mismo se levanto decidida acabar con aquella farsa en la que se había metido, ¡Oh tendrás que bailar y demostrar lo bien que bailas la macarena! Se burlo de sí misma, observando la llegada del majestuoso traje de cuero.

–Cámbiate– Ordeno con molestia mientras señalaba el baño de la contigua oficina. Al descubrir que ella se disponía a salir prácticamente corriendo sintió la furia hervir, no la dejaría escapar así sin más.

Ya no podría salir de esa situación embarazosa, agarro el traje de la perdición y se dirigió corriendo al baño.

– ¡Kami-sama! Como salgo de aquí–suplico dramáticamente mirando al techo, mientras se cambiaba su decente vestimenta por ese trapo obsceno.

Desplegó el diminuto traje que consistía en un short apretado que le llegaba por el muslo y un sostén negro con destellos metálicos. Al detallarse en el espejo no evito ruborizarse de la vergüenza, se sentía como la mayor de las zorras, se dispuso a salir con los nervios de puntas deseaba que la tierra la tragase en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Sasuke se sobresalto en su asiento, al ver salir a la anticuada mujer transformada en una exquisitez. Bajo su mirada hasta el pequeño cuerpo detallo unas cuervas no tan pronunciables pero sí que poseía una cintura formada, unos pechos medianos que no se veían tan mal y unas piernas torneadas.

–Adelante– gruño casi deseoso de verla bailar, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera al escenario que se encontraba cerca de su oficina.

Sakura le siguió sumisa, hasta llegar a su peor temor el escenario que poseía un tubo de hierro en medio, subió temblorosa con aquellos zapatos de tacón que le habían proporcionado.

–Aun no estoy lista–balbuceo nerviosa, poniéndose en posición para comenzar "su danza profesional" aquella mentira había llegado más lejos de lo que esperaba.

–Espero tu señal–sentencio posicionándose en una silla cerca de la tarima y colocando una música envolvente para que aquella mujer demostrara el talento que decía poseer.

**_You wanna, You wanna_**

Empezó moviendo sus caderas a los compás de la canción, comenzó lentamente a rodear el tubo y se deslizo por el pegando su cuerpo con lentitud, desplegó una pierna hasta lograr subir a la cima con determinación y sin saber cómo dio una vuelta bajando perfectamente.

Sintió la mirada azabache penetrarla como si la devorase.

**_You want a hot body_**  
**_You want a Bugatti_**  
**_You want a Mazerati_**  
**_You better work, bitch_**  
**_You want a Lamborghini_**  
**_Sippin' martinis_**  
**_Look hot in a bikini_**  
**_You better work, bitch_**

La música se volvió rápida, y ella movió su cuerpo con seducción se contoneo bajando por el escenario, y con atrevimiento bailo cerca de ese hombre arrogante.

Revolvió su melena contra el rostro de Sasuke, y sin saber cómo se encontró a un centímetro de sus labios mirándole con arrogancia.

– ¿Estoy contratada? – jadeo en su rostro culminando aquella danza, hizo un gesto de victoria al notar que se quedaba callado.

Sin saber cómo sintió una mano deslizarse por su cuello empujándola a sellar sus labios con los de él.

Parpadeo incrédula al sentir una mano acariciarle la espalda.

¡Eso no podía estar pasando!, además de besarle la manosea, ese hombre presuntuoso no se saldría con la suya, porque ella no era una "Chienne" esa palabra era usada para discriminar a las mujeres fáciles en París. Y por supuesto que ella no lo era.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Reviews, sugerencias, tomates, limones?


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos! lectores gracias por sus hermosos Reviews animan a su servidora :)

este capitulo me costo un poquito, aun me estoy acostumbrando a escribir Sasusaku tengo que admitir que le estoy agarrando cariño a la parejita XD

Disfruten este sensual capitulo, y disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía de su servidora.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Welcome to Burlesque **

.

.

.

Definitivo Sasuke Uchiha no besaba tan mal, pero se merecía esa patada en la entrepierna que le había soltado por atrevido, quizás se había pasado un poco.

– ¿Estás bien? –le vio retorcerse en el suelo, con ambas manos en su entrepierna y una expresión de furia combinada con dolor.

_¡Por dios! Ahora mucho menos tendré el trabajo, lo he dejado sin la posibilidad de procrear._

Estaba en serios problemas, ya seguro ni la contrataba.

–Eres una molestia–bufo tratando de recuperar un poco su ego masculino.

Besar a esa mujerzuela había sido un impulso demasiado estúpido, se hubiera quedado quieto admirándola, pero tenían que salir sus manos inquietas a tocar donde no debía.

–Entonces ¿estoy contratada? –retomo el tema, inclinándose hasta su posible jefe.

–No eres adecuada para el trabajo–respondió logrando pararse frente a ella, la acorralo con su cuerpo.

_Eres adecuada para eso y mucho más. E_sa afirmacióninterna lo hizo sudar frió.

Si que se movía bien y mantenía una elegancia combinada con una extraña seducción.

Sakura se quedo de impacto así sin más la estaba rechazando, aunque no era una profesional algo le decía que no lo estaba haciendo mal.

–Fue por la patada ¿Verdad? –no evito decirlo entre risas, al observar el rostro furioso del hombre arrogante. –Me huele a rencor–susurro acercándose mucho al azabache.

Ella tenía el descaro de burlarse de él, se acerco rudamente quedando a centímetros de sus labios.

–Bailas exquisitamente bien, pero algo me dice que no estás hecha para este trabajo–justifico sincero, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rosado eso había captado su interés ¿quizás era teñido?

Sakura le reto con la mirada jade. Tenía que conseguir ese trabajo así tuviera que bailar desnuda en su oficina.

_500.00 dólares_-murmuro su corazón, necesitaba el dinero para pagar la cuota de su apartamento que se aproximaba.

–Te demostrare que estoy hecha para esto–un brillo de decisión opaco su mirada que permanecía hipnotizada por la oscurecida de él

–Desnúdate para mí–sonrió malicioso, haciendo círculos en los hombros de ella, la sintió estremecerse por tal proposición pero lo había dicho para que saliera huyendo de él.

_Claro desnudarme…un momento ¿desnudarme?- _medito aquello mientras un sonrojo brutal invadió sus mejillas, quien se creía ese pervertido para hacerle tal propuesta indecorosa, aunque estuviera muy necesitada nunca haría aquello.

–_Sakura, prométenos que seguirás luchando por sobrevivir–la voz de su madre invadió su mente alejándola de la realidad que la rodeaba. _

Y casi sintió las lagrimas bajar por su rostro al tomar las tiras del sostén de cuero que aun vestía.

Ese recuerdo la cegó su razón debía conseguir el dinero si no terminaría en la calle.

– ¿Q-Que haces? –balbuceo viéndola desabrocha el sostén de cuero, trago duro y sin saber como la había detenido estrechándola contra sí.

–No lo decía enserio–bufo cerrando la codiciosa prenda que estaba por caer y se sorprendió al sentirla sollozar en su cuello.

Quizás se había pasado un poco con esa broma perversa. Aunque esa mujer se veía fuerte era débil debía estar muy necesitada para acudir a tal entrevista de empleo.

No se lo creía ahí estaba consolando, acariciaba su melena mientras la escuchaba hipar en sus brazos.

–L-Lo s-siento–tartamudeo apenada aferrándose a ese malvado que le había hecho desatar todas las emociones que reprimía a diario.

–Oh miren mi hermanito se ha vuelto sentimental, esto es un milagro–exclamo con gracia una voz tras ellos.

Era de esperarse haciendo una entrada triunfal y hasta sardónica Itachi Uchiha no evito carcajear al ver al dúo de amantes separarse abruptamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –bufo molesto, al ver a su hermano acercarse a él.

–Supervisando el negocio, y por lo que veo tú estás haciendo de las tuyas–insinuó con diversión pasando su mirada en la pelirrosa con escasa ropa al lado de Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo al detallar a ese hombre flamante de contextura alta, mirada oscurecida y una melena larga atada de lado.

Eso si era digno de admirar era lo que se llamaba un ser celestial.

–Creo que debo irme–susurro tímida, dirigiéndose al azabache menor. Sentía la vergüenza venir había llorado como nunca en el pecho de ese soberbio.

–Ven esta noche–ordeno Sasuke, esa mujer le urgía el trabajo verla sollozar le había provocado un poco de lastima.

Sakura sintió una pizca de emoción, y sin previo aviso se lanzo a los brazos de ese hombre que ya hasta le estaba empezando a caer bien.

–Gracias, Gracias–repitió emocionada, abrazándole mas sin darse cuenta que él bajo sus manos, perverso toqueteo su trasero.

Una vena de furia palpito en la frente de ella, al sentir a ese tipo manosearla nuevamente.

Itachi se carcajeo al ver la escena, ya se había imaginado que su pequeño hermano haría eso.

–Recuerda hacer un espectáculo especial para mí–guiño Itachi al ver a su hermano tirado en el piso por el golpe recibido por esa mujer que había llamado su atención ¡eso si que era tener carácter!

Sonrió al ver un sonrojo provenir de ella.

Asintió varias veces, ese trabajo nocturno seria una experiencia gratificante quizás porque vería a menudo a ese desconocido que le parecía encantador.

–Itachi Uchiha–se presento galante, tomando una mano de ella y le deposito un casto beso. Convivir con esa mujer de carácter cambiante sería divertido.

Sakura se puso más roja que un tomate_, ¡Di tu nombre, idiota! Se reclamo internamente, un momento ¿Cuál era su nombre? _Ya estaba tan idiotizada que se le estaba olvidando su propio nombre verdaderamente estaba demente.

–Sakura Haruno–balbuceo nerviosa brindándole una sonrisa.

Salió de su burbuja de felicidad al escuchar al pervertido bufar.

Sasuke la miro con rencor. Esa pequeña mujer se las pagaría nadie le humillaba y salía bien parado, ella no sería la excepción. Una risa macabra salió de él viendo a Sakura huir con rapidez del Club Kurama.

* * *

Sasuke observo el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche, esperaba impaciente la aparición de esa mujer de cabello de chicle.

–No me jodas–molesto observo el club lleno de hombres esperando ansiosos el espectáculo.

Necesitaba que ella hiciera su debut esa noche y la descarada no daba señales de vida, había sido considerado al contratarla y ella venia y le fallada el primer día.

–Aquí estoy– exclamo sin aliento, se encontraba agitada y grito entre el bullicio acercándose a su nuevo jefe.

–Llegas tarde–bufo indiferente, y la agarro fuerte del brazo–Vamos a cambiarte y arreglar esa cara fea que tienes.

Ella le dio un puntapié al llegar a la oficina, que se creía él para llamarla fea, ni que él fuera un ejemplar de la belleza.

Se dirigieron miradas de odio, mientras él le tendía un traje de cuero platinado.

–Espero que deslumbres esta noche–soltó retándola, se acerco a ella y sin previo aviso le robo un beso rápido de sus labios.

–Eso es para que me recuerdes mientras bailas, rosadita–añadió burlón, desapareciendo de la vista de una Sakura sonrojada de la ira.

Él quería un espectáculo que deslumbrara pues le daría exactamente lo deseaba, desplegó sobre su cuerpo el Body se estrecho resplandeciente con un rasgado en el abdomen, soltó su cabello rosado y lo revolvió añadiendo un último accesorio un sombrero negro de copa.

* * *

La música envolvió el lugar que se encontraba repleto de todo tipo de hombres que esperaban impaciente la aparición de las bailarinas.

Sakura se escabullo temerosa tras tres mujeres que portaban su misma vestimenta. Se sentía desnuda y si sus nervios la traicionaban y terminaba bailando la macarena en vez de pole dance.

– ¡A la carga chicas! –se sorprendió al escuchar a Ino dar la señal de salida, todas salieron en fila india incluida ella que temblaba más que sismo de gran intensidad.

_**It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside**__**  
**__**Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire**__**  
**__**Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest**__**  
**__**It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque**_

Movió su cadera con lentitud acercándose al flamante tubo, sintiendo el ritmo junto con sus compañeras.

Se encontraba en medio del escenario, y de impulso se estrecho a su fiel compañero metálico trepando por él con soltura y al ritmo de la canción que se tornaba rápida.

_**. E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex**__**  
**__**Ladies no regrets**__**  
**__**E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex**__**  
**__**Ladies no regrets**_

Se inclino sobre su trasero, balanceando su cuerpo en el aire... escucho los silbidos despavoridos de la multitud de pervertidos que la admiraban.

Con elegancia lanzo el sombrero en dirección al impactado Sasuke que la engullía con la mirada.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando todas se deslizaron hábilmente hasta quedar en una pose glamours.

Ella sonrió al detallar al hombre junto a su jefe, sin duda Itachi Uchiha la miraba deseoso de que continuara el espectáculo.

Esa mujer lo sedujo de una forma torturadora . Sasuke apretó el sobrero entre sus manos y le lanzo una mirada oscurecida a su nueva presa.

Sakura Haruno jamás se imagino que el Pole Dance le cambiaría la vida en una sola noche. Quizás ese trabajo era más bueno de lo que esperaba.

Continuara…

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo! ¿quieren un poquito de ItaSaku para hacer sufrir a Sasuke ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al venerado Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran mios el amado Sasuke ya estuviera con su clan restaurado y con cinco hijos de cabello rosado muajaja

Saludos! mis lectores, he aquí un capitulo larguirucho XD Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios,

hahahaha por mayoría de votos abra una pizca diminuta de Itasaku. Solo chiquita, ya que la historia es Sasusaku :)

Este capitulo tierno esta con un pelis de drama y comedia XD

**Canción utilizada:** Cherry Bomb-the runaways, es un poco vieja pero me encanta el ritmo y me inspiro.

Disfrútenlo.

PD: disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Cherry Bomb**

Sasuke caminaba con impaciencia por el corredor, otra vez la cabezota de Sakura llegaba tarde que tanto hacia mujer para darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

No podía negar que ella poseía un encanto natural para el baile, no era una mujer muy agraciada en cuanto a belleza, además de poseer un carácter de mil demonios y sumando la atracción notable hacia su hermano.

Se perdió sus pensamientos, se desconcertó al ver como la pelirrosa entraba en el lugar con la ropa sucia hasta rasgada.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? –se apresuro hacia ella, que mantenía la miraba jade oculta en su flequillo.

– _Lo siento, hay una orden desalojo. El banco no podrá costear la hipoteca, si usted no remienda la deuda_– recordó las rudas palabras del agente de servicio bancario, eso la quebró ¿Qué haría ahora? no podía simplemente arrojarse a las calle, esa casa donde había compartido miles de recuerdos con sus difuntos padres.

Sakura se encontraba sin habla y tambaleante, de improvisto la mujer cayó en los brazos de un sorprendido Sasuke que la atajo con preocupación.

Con delicadeza la subió a su espalda, y se apresuro a llevarla a su oficina.

Resguardo a la menuda mujer, colocándole en el sofá mullido

–Sakura, reacciona–sostuvo su rostro con sutileza, y palmeo con sumo cuidado las mejillas sonrosadas de ella.

Su mirada azabache detallo la ropa rasgada, detallo un moretón en su brazo derecho que relucía de color violeta.

Poso su mano en el lugar, acariciando levemente produciendo un alarido de dolor en la pobre mujer que despertó de impacto.

–S-Sasuke–pronuncio su nombre temblorosa, estaba perdida sin hogar y con sus trabajos que no le proporcionaban la cantidad exacta para pagar la casa. –Siento llegar tarde–añadió cabeza abajo esperando la reprimenda por parte de él.

Lo único que recibió fue un ligero mimo en la cabeza, tratando de consolarla.

–_Definitivamente seré una callejera de día, ya puedo imaginarme durmiendo en la esquina de una plaza pidiendo limosna y de noche bailaría Pole dance. Sera una doble vida asombrosa_–destello sarcástica mentalmente tratando de animarse con su humor negro, se desprendió y soltó una risa despavorida.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto haciendo un gesto indiferente, al verla contorsionarse de la risa frente a él.

Esa mujer debía tener un serio trastorno psiquiátrico. Ella asintió con la cabeza varias veces mientras se tocaba el adolorido estomago de tanto reír.

–Estas lastimada–profirió tomándola del brazo haciendo que ella diera un gemido de dolor, sintió curiosidad por su aporreada empleada – Te ha pasado algo malo –afirmo centrando su mirada en los moretones.

Ella bajo la mirada, recordando como la habían golpeado para sacarla de su amado hogar, quizás no había sido buena idea encadenarse en la puerta. Soltó una risa nostálgica al recordar como la habían llevado a la jefatura policíaca por renegarse a entregar sus pertenencias.

–A-Ayúdame, no puedo mas–exploto en llanto, apretujándose al azabache que se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas caer violentamente.

Ahí fue donde Sakura Haruno había estallado, había aguantado esas lagrimas por años desde la muerte de sus padres_._

–_Debes sobrevivir Sakura, promételo pase lo que pase permanece fuerte–escucho la voz de su padre en su cabeza, eso era lo último que había dicho antes desfallecer en sus brazos._

–L-Lo siento tanto–balbuceo llorosa entre la camisa de Sasuke, ese lamento era nada menos que para su padre, pero ya no aguantaba más se sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Sasuke confundido permaneció rígido, dejando que su empleada liberara su tensión sobre él, esa mujer tenía que haber pasado por momentos dificultosos para reprimirse de esa manera.

–No te reprimas–soltó sobando su cabeza como si de un hermano mayor se tratara, no se reconoció solía ser desinteresado con los asuntos de sus bailarinas más bien era inmune a demostrar lastima por alguien.

_¿Por qué?_ No la había alejado y simplemente estaba consolándola de una manera tan caritativa y compasiva, definitivo ella tenía una rara influencia en su persona.

Ahí permanecieron, Sakura se abrazaba a él liberando su dolor sin piedad, mientras Sasuke atinaba a darle un mimo indiferente en el cabello rosa.

–Solo tengo una beca parcial para la universidad, pero además tengo dos empleos contando este, tenía que pagar la hipoteca de mi casa pero hoy me han desalojado, ya que no contaba con el dinero–soltó de improvisto, sorbiendo su nariz manteniendo su rostro apenado en el pecho de su apacible jefe.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, esa confesión removió lo desconocido en él _Compasión_

– ¿Tienes donde quedarte?– irrumpió una voz tras la pareja, Itachi permanecía atento a la conversación. Hace unos minutos que persistía en la habitación pero ellos estaban tan metidos en su burbuja que ni habían reparado en la presencia del Uchiha mayor.

Los dos se separaron violentamente , Sakura oculto su rostro lloroso y Sasuke miro impasible a su hermano que se acercaba a ellos con picardía.

Ella negó varias veces mirando con el rabillo del ojo hacia Itachi, al fin al cabo estaba completamente sola.

Tal vez un amable indigente la aceptara en una esquina de un puente.–_Aplausos, Sakura tu optimismo es maravilloso_–ya se estaba volviendo más sarcástica de lo normal.

Itachi se acerco hasta llegar a su lado, y levanto un mechón rosado que ocultaba la vista de la pequeña mujer.

–Resuelto, te quedas con nosotros–sonrió cordial, alborotando el cabello sedoso de forma cariñosa dejándola completamente roja.

– ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser–gritaron al unisonó, mirándose con recelo.

Sakura lo señalaba acusadoramente, mientras el azabache se cruzaba de brazos soltando un monosílabo de molestia.

Itachi estallo en carcajadas, esos dos se llevarían bien tanta pelea terminaría en algo interesante.

¿Quedarse con ellos? su amado Itachi estaba loco de remate, como podría convivir con Sasuke no podía negar que tenía un lado "compasivo" pero era un pervertido de primera categoría.

–Convivir con la lunática, jamás–protesto Sasuke, lanzando una mirada electrizante a Sakura.

–Pues yo no estaría feliz de vivir con un pervertido–debatió sacándole la lengua burlándose del azabache que frunció el ceño como respuesta.

Voltearon sus rostros a lados opuestos, ignorándose por completo.

Itachi rió con sabrosura, y empujo a su hermano hacia su nueva inquilina.

–Echa un vistazo, tiene potencial en la mirada además te ha retado y eso te cabrea, pero la acogeremos en casa ¿verdad? –explico teniéndolo muy cerca del rostro de la pelirrosa que lo observaba nerviosa por la mínima distancia que la separaba del pervertido.

Sasuke mascullo molesto no lo aceptaría nunca, esa no se quedaba en su casa.

–Hpm–solto un monosílabo furioso, retando a los ojos jade.

–Yo soy el mayor, decido que Cherry se queda. Punto y final–proclamo Itachi sonriente nombrando a Sakura con ese distintivo.

Lanzo de un empujón la cabeza de su hermano menor provocando un beso improvisto con la mujer sorprendida.

Sus labios pegados accidentalmente con los de la odiosa mujer, sus miradas se conectaron sorprendidas y él se separo de inmediato.

–Uff Lo siento, se me ha pasado la mano, un beso robado es de lo mejor. No crees Cherry –comento divertido, lanzándole el traje que ella usaría para el espectáculo de esa noche.

Sasuke mascullo furioso, besarla no era buena idea sentía un hormigueo cuando eso ocurría. Era decisivo degollaría a su hermano al llegar a casa.

* * *

Itachi la había empujando al escenario después de haberle dado ese traje extravagante en la oficina y hacerla cambiarse lo mas rápido posible.

–Hoy es tu solitario, Cherry baila como nunca–animo dándole un rápido abrazo dejando a una tímida Sakura que se preparaba internamente para salir.

Ahí en frente de todos, envuelta en un sensual corsee pegado de color rojo junto con una diminuta tanga.

_**Can't stay at home, can't stay at school**_  
_**Old folks say, ya poor little fool**_  
_**Down the street I'm the girl next door**_  
_**I'm the fox you've been waiting for**_  
_**Hello Daddy, hello Mom**_

Los gritos se vieron venir al ver salir a la excitante mujer de cabello color rosa un poco extraño para la multitud, un antifaz plateado le cubría un solo lado del rostro.

Movió su cintura de avispa con soltura siguiendo el ritmo inicial de la canción.

Se contoneo hasta llegar al tubo metálico, ahí comenzó la magia se deslizo con lentitud por un lateral, dio un guiño coqueto a sus seguidores, algunos lanzaron billetes radiantes y otros se acumularon cerca de la tarima.

_**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb**_  
_**Hello world I'm your wild girl**_  
_**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb**_  
_**Stone age love and strange sounds too**_  
_**Come on baby let me get to you**_

Meneo el trasero mostrando la evidente tanga que provoco un rugido ahogado en la multitud masculina, se inclino trepando con sensualidad hasta la cima, siguiendo el ritmo del coro, movió sus labios rojos siguiendo la letra.

**_Hello world I'm your wild girl_**  
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_**  
**_Hey street boy whats your style_**  
**_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_**  
**_I'll give ya something to live for_**  
**_Have ya, grab ya til your sore_**

Se desenganchó con un deslice hábil bajando con elegancia, terminando en suspensión en una posición de Triunfo.

Sudorosa dio una sonrisa triste, había caído muy bajo al tener que trabajar en un sitio como ese.

_**Hello Daddy, hello Mom**_  
_**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb**_  
_**Hello world I'm your wild girl**_  
_**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb**_

Balanceo su cadera por última vez escuchando el final de la melodía. Una lagrima traicionera se escabullo entre el sudor, esa noche había sido fatídica se sentía sucia, observo el dinero a su alrededor todo era culpa de esos condenados billetes que aun caían a su alrededor.

Los aplausos se extinguieron por el lugar, escuchando gritos eufóricos de la audiencia masculina, desde esa noche la habían nombrado Cherry Bomb.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

¿Reviews o piñas coladas? XD se aceptan sugerencias de un momento Itasaku para elevar los celos del sensual de Sasuke.

Actualizo los lunes ;) nos estamos leyendo! Ciaoo


	4. Chapter 4

Holi! mis queridos lectores, aquí vengo con otro capitulo alocado y tierno XD aquí no habrá mucho baile, tendrá un toquecito chiflado de Itasaku, pero aquí se ve mas la perspectiva de Sasuke respecto a la aclamada bailarina de pole dance.

gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me animan a continuar rapidito.

Cambiare el día de la actualizaciones ahora serán los viernes, LOL hoy es sábado XD

les tengo también malas noticias mi laptop esta delirando, puede que me desaparezca por una semana mientras la arreglan.

PD: Lo que se encuentra en cursiva es un recuerdo, disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía, y comida de letra mi teclado esta híper mega gay TOT

* * *

**Capitulo 4 una ternura ebria**

"_el amor nunca trae nada bueno. El amor siempre trae algo mejor"_

_-Roberto bolaño-_

_._

_._

_._

Sus cabellos rosados se esparcían por la suave almohada, la sabana por la mitad de su cuerpo, sintió un punzo en su cabeza, posiblemente no había sido buena idea tomar una ronda de tragos hasta caer inconsciente, ese baile la dejo inestable y necesitaba todo el alcohol posible para olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

Algo iba mal, sentía un brazo rodear su cintura y un aliento cálido en su cuello, tal vez era la resaca o quizás no, abrió los parpados de golpe.

–Dios santo, ¿Qué he hecho anoche?- agudizo los sentidos con horror, mientras otra mano desconocida, se posaba en su seno derecho.

Ahí estaban nada menos que los hermanos Uchiha, y ella era la manzana de la discordia, que se encontraba en medio de esa gran cama con esos dos hombres casi encuerados al lado de ella.

Un gran grito escapo de su garganta, Sasuke había enrollado su pierna en su cadera e Itachi la apretujaba la cintura, estaba al borde del desmayo como se liberaría del pervertido y del caballero.

–Estás loca, no grites–soltó un somnoliento Sasuke, mientras colocaba una mano en la boca de la pobre víctima.

Ella se removió inquieta, pero el azabache la arrebato de los brazos de su hermano, que aun permanecía rendido del sueño.

Ahí acorralada con ese degenerado de primera. Que se creía para hacerla callar, no le permitiría por nada del mundo que se aprovechara de ella.

–Oye, me has mordido–reclamo adolorido, observando su mano que resplandeció con la marca de los dientes de una sonriente mujer, que le miraba altaneramente.

Bufo molesto y se acerco hasta quedar a un centímetro del rostro de la desaliñada mujer.

–Acaso has olvidado que ayer no te cansabas de suplicarme, por cierto creo que deberías comprarte un nuevo sostén–sostuvo la pequeña prenda, frente a la mirada horrorizada de Sakura.

Sakura se toco los pechos, esperando con ansias que estuvieran cubiertos por su sostén, y que todo lo que decía su jefe fuera una completa mentira, pero lo único que los cubría era un camisón.

_Te has acostado con el pervertido o quizás también con nuestro amado Itachi_

Ella se quedo sin habla, volteo a ver a Itachi que respiraba tranquilamente, le escucho murmurar dormido mientras rodaba hasta donde estaba ella.

_Por amor a Cristo, que zorra somos- profirió carcajeando su conciencia._

–Cherry es toda mía– mascullo adormilado, el azabache mayor la apretujo en su torso desnudo.

Sakura se sonrojo y permaneció quieta, si fuese su jefe que la tomara de esa manera lo abría golpeado, pero se trataba del dulce, fabuloso y sexy Itachi.

Sasuke miro con furia reprimida la escena, apretó el puño y halo a Sakura hacia él, pero nuevamente el brazo de su hermano abrazaba con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de esa mujer, al parecer no se dignaría a soltarla.

–Suéltala, yo me la he ganado anoche–gruño Sasuke, atrayendo a la pobre mujer que se encontraba muda y roja como un tomate.

Itachi le dio un golpecito a su hermano en la frente, y más despierto que nunca abrazo a Sakura con gran frenesí.

–Cherry se queda conmigo, ella me prefiere a mí-le saco la lengua y beso la frente de una sonrojada Sakura.

–Ella se lanzo a mis brazos, no a los tuyos–debatió frunciendo el ceño, mientras tomaba la mano libre de una Sakura, prácticamente desmayada de la impresión en los brazos de su príncipe encantado.

Itachi estallo de la risa, al ver a su hermano debatir con el de esa forma tan infantil, Sasuke estaba irreconocible, desde la noche anterior, quizás esa mujer ya le estaba empezando a cambiar.

–Quien te viera hermanito, yo diría que estas celoso-se burlo, mientras tomada un mechón sedoso del cabello extravagante de esa mujer.

–Jamás estaría celoso de eso–señalo a la desfallecida, soltó abruptamente la mano de esa mujer, claro que no estaba celoso, solo sentía un poco de ira al verlos ahí tan acaramelados, ¡demasiado juntos! Para su gusto.

Salió de esa habitación tratando de recobrar la cordura. Las imágenes de la noche anterior invadieron su mente, recordar que ella le había hablado tan íntimamente, soltándole su pena y nunca olvidaría ese baile tan gracioso y sexy que le había dedicado en un estado de embriaguez.

* * *

_Sakura se encontraba bebiendo más de la cuenta, el mesero empezaba a mostrarse intranquilo por la bailarina que empezaba a pedir trago tras trago._

–_Oh tiene piña colada, échele una combinación con tequila- exclamo con la mirada brillosa, observo como el licor la llamaba como si estuviese seduciéndola. _

_Él negó varias veces, y le puso en frente el extravagante líquido._

–_Cherry no bebas tanto, debemos ir a casa-Itachi ingirió el flamante licor de golpe, dejando a una tambaleante mujer tratando de recuperar su piña colada. _

_Sakura se fue hacia atrás, no sin antes sonreírle tontamente a ese hombre que la tenía en las nubes._

–_Te has atrevido a tomarte mi piña colada-protesto borrachina, lanzándose encima de Itachi que no hizo más que cargarla en brazos y llevarla a la oficina principal._

* * *

_Sasuke observo a la vacilante bailarina, que bajaba de los brazos de su hermano, estaba completamente destruida su melena se encontraba alborotada, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el efecto del alcohol y se encontraba aun con esa delgada y escasa ropa de cuero._

– _Aquí está mi desmoralizado jefe–se le enredo la lengua al hablar, y sin reacción alguna se lanzo sobre el menor de los Uchiha._

_Sonrojada y bajo los efectos del alcohol, Sakura se precipito en entre sus brazos, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido en la oreja del azabache._

–_Al parecer en ese estado, te ama más que mil soles– Itachi no aguanto, ni un minuto para carcajearse enfrente de su hermano menor._

–_Si me ama tanto, que me está proponiendo cortarme en pedacitos y venderme–comento sarcástico, estaba hastiado esa mujer se enganchaba en su cuello, murmurándole cosas indescifrables._

_Sakura estallo en llanto, apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Sasuke y se engancho mas a él, estaba buscando consuelo y lo necesitaba más que nunca._

–_No me dejes, por favor no me abandones como ellos–murmuro bajito, solo fue audible para Sasuke, que se estremeció y sin previo aviso le correspondió el abrazo. _

_Sakura era una ebria muy extraña, un rato lo amenazaba a muerte y al otro lloraba en su hombro pidiéndole consuelo, definitivo esa mujer estaba loca de remate._

_Itachi se retiro sin decir broma alguna, sentía que hacia mal tercio, y eso le molesto de cierta manera. _

_Sakura se separo abruptamente y le dio una cálida sonrisa a ese hombre que se quedo pasmado, en ese momento ella desprendió una belleza natural que no había notado, su brillante dentadura y su mirada jade le comunicaron un sentimiento desconocido, en ese instante ella trasmitía ternura. _

–_Te mereces un baile Premium–soltó una risa atolondrada y se movió tambaleante en frente de Sasuke, que no hizo más que tratar de aguantar la risa, debía permanecer con su seriedad inicial, pero aquella mujer ebria era todo un espectáculo digno de admirar._

_Sakura canturreo, sacudiendo su cadera juntos con sus manos, se acerco un poco más al azabache, que se quedo concentrado por el movimiento inesperado de la bailarina._

– _¿Q-Que haces? –ahí se había ido la poca seriedad que le quedaba, Sakura se había quitado el sostén y lo había lanzado en su rostro._

–_Tonto, este es el Premium que incluye stripper–se tambaleo y se fue acercando a su ya pálido jefe. _

_Que podía hacer en tal situación, volteo la mirada al radio. Trago duro y sintió como Sakura se sentaba a su lado. _

_-Eso es Sasuke, ese aparato necesita limpieza, Pero ahora tienes que centrar toda tu atención en Sakura, yo se que muy en el fondo deseas fisgonear un poco._

_Maldita mente, Maldita Sakura, y sobretodo Itachi tenía la culpa de dejarlo a solas con esa loca de carretera, debía aguantar y seguir observando ese radio como si fuera lo más interesante de la tierra._

–_Sasuke-kun, yo…te –mascullo Sakura antes de caer desmayada en las piernas del azabache, el respingo y levanto a la mujer inconsciente, –te detesto–completo despertándose de improvisto, y soltando un harmonioso vomito en las piernas Sasuke._

_Sasuke bufo furioso y se cubrió con una mano los ojos._

–D_igamos, que yo tampoco te aprecio demasiado-contesto refunfuñando, mientras la cubría con su chaqueta._

* * *

Sin saber como Sasuke Uchiha sonrió ante ese recuerdo, aunque fuera una mueca apareció en los labios de ese hombre tan indescifrable, esa noche él admiro a esa mujer, como nunca lo había hecho, quizás le parecía un poco contestona e incluso insoportable, pero sabía muy bien que ella escondía algo tras esa fachada y el sin duda lo descubriría.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Reviews, piñas colada, tomates tiernos? espero que lo hayan disfrutado,

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
